fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Pretty Cure!
Prism Pretty Cure! is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Mirai. The seasons' main motifs are jewels, wishes and romance while the sub motifs are stars and music. "Alert! Prism Pretty Cure! will be re-made completely! Sorry for any inconvenience or confusion on the series." ' '- Infinity Mirai Plot * ''Prism Pretty Cure! episodes'' Characters Pretty Cures Yukimura Aine / Cure Infinity Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Intro: Infinite Dia, Cure Infinity! Guardian of: Diamond Mitsue Sayuri / Cure Sparkle Voiced by: Toyama Nao Intro: Sparkling Emerald, Cure Sparkle! Guardian of: Emerald Ninomiya Erina / Cure Blaze Voiced by: Amamiya Sora Intro: Blazing Garnet, Cure Blaze! Guardian of: Garnet Koshiki Miho / Cure Fantasia Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Intro: Fortune-filled Sapphire, Cure Fantasia! Guardian of: Sapphire Ally Kurone Ichiro Mascots Frore Aurorean Dynasty ''' '''Princess Violette de Hoshino / Cure Celestia Pollux Castor Shadow Domain Kurayami The main monsters of the series. They are summoned when a jewel heart has been manipulated and transforms into a monster that traps civilians in a dream-like while collecting their wishes. They can be defeated once the corrupted crystal is destroyed or purified with a Cure's attack, which will turn the person back to normal. Items Legendary Crystal Prism Chest ''' '''Jewel Heart Locations Hinanshokibo * Sakura Park * Hoshizora Academy * PRISM★ Alternate Realms * Aurorean Dynasty * Shadow Domain Merchandise Sequel A sequel named Prism Pretty Cure! 5★S has been set to air a few months after Prism Pretty Cure! ends and will introduce two new Cures. The themes change slightly while still focusing on jewels and wishes. Trivia * This is the third series after [http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Happiness_Charge_Pretty_Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!] where romance is constantly present. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist or a male role similar to a Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure's theme colour isn't blue or red, but green. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Celestia, already fighting an enemy somewhere in the prologue episode. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * Prism'' Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure!''is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, ''Prism Pretty Cure! will have more mature aspects and is directed more towards teens instead of little children. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season where each eye catch is a entirely different in every episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fifth season to have mascots turn into humans. Gallery To be added. Links * References in Prism Pretty Cure! * Prism Pretty Cure! Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Voice Actors * Prism Pretty Cure! Cures External Links *'[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12119263/1/Prism-Pretty-Cure-Prologue ''Prism Pretty Cure!: Prologue Story]''' (English) References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Brand New Fanseries Category:New Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More Fanseries Category:Anime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Fananime Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Precure Fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Seasons Category:Newest Fanseries Category:New Fan Series Category:New fanseries Category:More fanseries Category:Music Themed Series